Kisses Through the Years
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Pointless Au oneshot. Rogue and Remy's relationship from Elementary School to the Five Year Reunion. Enjoy.


**Author Note(s): Just a fun little one shot. Rogue and Gambit through the years in a no powers AU. It's really just funny. Nothing major. Enjoy.**

**I decided to put this in comics because, well, I don't think it would fit in anything else.**

**I don't own have any rights to the characters. Live with it.**

It was a fine sunny afternoon at Xavier Elementary School. The kids were outside, playing and doing kid-like shenanigans. And shenanigans were one of the student's favorite past time. His devil eyes spotted his victim; the pretty girl with a stripe of white hair in her russet curls. He grinned devilishly and it was no wonder whenever the kids played pretend, he was voted to be the devil. Not that that doesn't do something to a kid's head. He silently tip-toed over to where she sat on the swing, talking animatedly with some of the other girls.

They weren't important though. The only thing that was important was the striped girl, the sneaking up, and the water balloon that was not filled with water behind his back. Before one of the girls could alert the pretty little girl to his presence, he popped the balloon above her head, sending milk all over her. She screamed in shock, getting a laugh out of the devil-eyed boy. She leaped up, her pretty green dress now soiled. He was more interested in how her green eyes seemed to be spitting emerald fire as she glared at him.

"Remy LeBeau! Ya are so dead!" She screeched. He continued laughing as he ran across the playground, the girl hot on his heels.

"Missed moi! Missed moi! Now y' gotta kiss moi!" He chanted over and over. "Pretty lil' Marie!"

"Thaht's Anna Marie ta' ya, Cajun!" Anna Marie yelled at him. "I mahght be wearin' a dress, but Ah can still kick yoahr sorry little-"

"What is going on here?" A solid female voice asked, causing both children to cease their running. Miss Monroe stood there, her blues eyes examining the two carefully. Her white hair was swept up in a complimenting bun and her chocolate colored skin glimmered in the Sun. She adjusted her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Remy, did you play a prank again?"

"Naw, Ah jus' wanted ta' bathe in milk!" Anna Marie snarked. Miss Monroe bit back a laugh at the girl's mannerisms. She had a sharp wit.

"I t'ought it would make de rest a' her hair match her stripe," Remy said with a straight face and thus got punched in the arm by Anna Marie.

"Marie!" Miss Monroe scolded. "Remy, go stand on the wall. Marie, let's get you cleaned up and then you can join him."

"But-But this is _his_ fault!" Anna Marie said, pointing at Remy.

"You could have very well come to me, Marie," Miss Monroe told her. "Instead, you chase Remy around the schoolyard, yelling threats."

"Well, he _deserves_ it," Anna Marie muttered grumpily, being escorted into the building while Remy picked his usual spot along the wall, etching into the brick with a sharp stone he found. He lazily wrote "RL + AM" in a little heart. He continued to doodle little hearts and other things a boy with a crush would draw. He dropped the rock as Anna Marie came to stand against the wall. She was wearing a pair of jeans now and a white t-shirt. She examined the wall in front of him suspiciously.

"Whaht is thaht?" She whispered, pointing to the heart with their initials in it. Remy sent her a cheeky grin and shrugged. She glowered and snatched a stone from the gravel and scratched it out. Remy took out another stone and wrote it again. Anna Marie scratched it out. Remy wrote it again. Anna Marie repeated herself. So did Remy.

"Stop it, ya stupid Cajun!" She exclaimed.

"Marie! No talking on the wall!" Miss Monroe scolded.

"But-but he-he," Anna Marie stammered but silenced under Miss Monroe's stern gaze. She glared at Remy, who whistled innocently. A few moments passed and Anna Marie felt something in her hair. She reached to brush it away but it was gone. She sighed, crossing her arms and pouting a bit. Then it happened again. She went to swat it but it was gone. She played with the hem of her borrowed shirt and felt it again. She turned fiercely to glare at Remy as he continued to play with her curls. He just gave her a cheeky little smirk. She swatted his hand away, glaring at the brick wall. A few more moments of peace and she was relieved. Maybe the boy finally learned his lesson.

She suddenly felt something very warm on her cheek. It was a quick peck and she looked at Remy, shocked. He merely grinned at her, pleased with himself. After the shock dissipated, Anna Marie narrowed her green eyes and leaped at Remy, tackling him.

"Yoahr dead, Cajun!"

-----

It was a cloudy day at Xavier Middle School and everyone was inside eating lunch or hanging out in the gym. Remy LeBeau had flirted with some of the blonde cheerleaders who wanted to be Britney Spears but smirked wide as he saw his target. Two white stripes framing her fair face, her former curly hair straight and a bobbed cut. She was sitting on the bleachers, reading while her friends, Kitty and Jean, chatted about this and that. He swaggered the best a seventh grader can over to the girls. He sent a winning smirk at Kitty and Jean, who had stopped talking and were looking at him, surprised.

"Bonjour," he said, nodding curtly. He heard a book snap shut and looked up at the girl, who was glowering at him with green eyes framed by attempts at gothic make-up that she normally put on as soon as she got to school and washed off before heading home. No, he wasn't a stalker. He just noticed things. He watched her rise, adjusting her black jeans and green top, stomping down the stairs to leave the gym. He smirked wider and followed after her.

"Whatcha readin', cherie?" He inquired.

"None a' yoahr business, Swamp Rat," she snapped, not looking at him.

"It be a romance novel, oui, Roguey?" He teased lightly. "An' y' imaginin' me an' you in de main characters' places, hein?"

"In yoahr sick, perverted dreams, Cajun," Rogue snarled, stomping towards the gym's exit. Suddenly, the gym teacher appeared.

"Are you two leaving already?" He asked, smiling. "I was about to set up a game of dodgeball, seeing as it's raining out."

"Ah'm gettin' away from mah stalker, Mistah McCoy," Rogue told him. Mr. McCoy twirled the ball on one of his fingers.

"Oh? You sure you don't want to beam Remy with one of these?" He asked lightly. Rogue considered it.

"Fahne but Ah aim low," she said. Mr. McCoy chuckled as he caught the look on Remy's face.

"I thought so," he said. "Now, let's play you two." They set up the game and Remy smirked at Rogue.

"Say, chere, let's make dis interestin'," he suggested, tossing a ball up and down.

"Whaht's that, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked, popping a hip out and resting her hand on it.

"Well, I was t'inkin', if I get y' out, den you let me give y' a kiss," Remy told her. "On de lips." Rogue gave him a disgusted face to which he laughed.

"And if Ah get ya out?" Rogue asked, watching him speculatively.

"Den I back off...For a month," Remy told her. "Can't stay away from y' for too long, cherie." Rogue contemplated this, her brows etching together.

"Deal, Cajun," she said and Mr. McCoy sounded the whistle. Game on. Both competitors were the last ones left on their teams and were expertly avoiding the other's strikes. After a few dodgeball dance moves, Rogue lost her footing and a ball collided with her stomach. She landed flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She sat up to see Remy right beside her. He smirked triumphantly and she glared. He helped her up and lead her away from where the other students were, so not to be the center of attention.

"A deal's a deal, chere," he informed her, smirking wider at the disgruntled look on her face. She let out a defeated sigh and turned to him and he leaned closer. He gently gave her a small kiss, resting his hands on her shoulders. He pulled back and Rogue had to admit. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Remy gave her a cocky smirk, tilted his head to the side.

"Not bad f' your first, hein?" He asked and Rogue stood shocked.

"How d'ya know thaht was mah first?!" She exclaimed.

"Because, Roguey, y' an' me, we're written in de stars," he jested. Rogue glowered and swung at him. He avoided and ran, her chasing after him. She'd never tell him that that **had** been her first kiss.

-----

Coach Howlett watched the softball team and blew his whistle. That had been enough for today.

"Good job, girls," he growled in his gruff voice. "Hit the showers and head home." Xavier High School's softball team was one of the toughest in the area due to the pitcher mainly. Anna Marie "Rogue" Howlett, the coach's adopted daughter. Her trademarked striped hair was held in three ponytails while some strands hung loose in front of her face, predominantly white. Rogue walked towards the locker rooms, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of her face. She heard giggling as she entered the hallway, nearing the locker rooms.

"Oh, you sly dog, LeBeau!" She heard an annoyingly bright female voice exclaim.

"Desole, Belle, y' know dat's just me," she heard Remy's husky voice reply. Rogue glowered but still felt a slight sting. Remy and Belladonna had been dating for a few months, longer than his usual runs, which where a few weeks. He always came back to bother Rogue though. She turned the corner and saw the two. She cleared her throat and Remy immediately released Belladonna, backing off a few feet and looked down at his feet in a guilty manner. He only did that when caught by Rogue. If it was a teacher, he just jeered. Belladonna scowled and moved to Remy, lacing her arms around his neck.

"'Ello, Rogue," she said darkly.

"Gawd, could ya'll get a room?!" Rogue said, exasperated. "Despite whaht yoahr thinkin' in thaht airhead a' yoahrs, not everyone wants ta walk in on you and Remy's make-out sessions." She walked past the two, holding her head high and entering the locker rooms. Remy watched after her, a defeated and longing look on his face.

"Remy," Belladonna whispered huskily.

"Desole, Belle, I'm not in de mood," he said, unwrapping her arms from his neck and moving to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"What is wit' ya, Remy?!" Belladonna exclaimed. "Every time skunkhead comes around, ya just turn off! Well, I'm sick an' tired a dis!" Remy glowered, not looking at the blonde.

"Well, den, mebbe we should jus' break up," he said lowly.

"Remy, I don' want dat," Belladonna told him.

"Well I do," Remy told her. "Your clingy and pushy. Y' don' let me do a lotta t'ings. An', I jus' can't do dis anymore." Belladonna scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You're jus' breakin' up wit' me cause y' head over heels for skunkhead," she growled, storming off. She stopped at the end of the hall, glaring at Remy. "You'll be back t'ough. I know y', LeBeau!" Remy ignored her and stood waiting outside the locker rooms. Rogue came out a few moments later, completely oblivious to the fact he was still hanging around. Her hair was down to dry and she was wearing her usual tight yellow shirt with a vertical green line down the center and her brown leather jacket.

Remy snatched her wrist and pulled her into a crevice by the soda pop machines.

"Whaht're ya doin, Swamp Rat?!" She exclaimed. He didn't reply but crashed his lips onto hers, wrapping her in his arms. She protested at first but eventually melt into his hold. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gently forced it into her mouth, caressing her. She let out a low moan as his hands began to travel along her curves. Tomboys were way hotter than those cheerleading preps. A grunt caused the two to separate, startled. Coach Howlett stood there, glaring at Remy. Remy just sent a cocky smirk to him. Rogue, though, was bright red and shoved Remy away.

"Don't evah come near meh again, LeBeau!" She yelled but Remy smirked. She was just playing hard to get as usual. Another grunt caused him to look at her adopted father. He smirked, and saluted.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Howlett," he said, hurrying down the hallway.

----

Remy let out a sigh, standing against the wall at the five year reunion. He took a sip of his punch (after lacing his cup with a bit of bourbon) and watched the crowd. He still hadn't seen the woman he was waiting on. Was she not coming to the reunion? Where was she? She would always avoid his attempts and his come ons. He had been genuine even as a kid, when he etched their initials into the brick. He smiled at the memory, finding it horribly endearing. He swirled his drink, finding it more fascinating than the other things in the room.

"Waitin' on meh, sugah?" Remy heard a silky voice ask and he looked up and lost his breath. Rogue stood in front of him, fully woman. Her skin had tanned over the years and her curls were pulled back in the most flattering way and her white strands hung loose around her face. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously as she noticed the man taking in her looks. A flattering red sundress that clung to her form so well before spilling out around her thighs. Long, elegant arms and well shaped calves with red dress flip flops. His eyes traveled back up to her face and her full red lips. Rogue let out a laugh and ran a finger along his well shaped jaw line.

"What's the matter, Rems, cat got yoahr tongue?" She teased seductively. He smirked at her, amused.

"Chere, y' can have my tongue anytime," he said, winking. Rogue rolled her eyes but a smile remained on her lips. Remy leaned closer to her, wanting to kiss her. He hadn't kissed her enough in his lifetime.

"Cajun," Rogue said as he was only a inch away from her.

"Oui, chere?" He asked huskily.

"Look up," she told him, taking a few steps back. Remy blinked and looked up just as milk poured all over him. He swore but stopped as he heard light laughter. He looked at Rogue and smiled as she held her stomach, laughing. He then reached into his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Anna Marie "Rogue" Howlett," he said, causing her to stop laughing and look down at him in shock. He lifted the small box and opened it, revealing the engagement ring. "Marry me?" The whole room was now focusing on the pair as Rogue stood there, surprised. Remy started to get fidgety, waiting for her answer. She then broke into a broad grin and jumped on him, holding him tight and not caring if she got milk on herself.

"I take dat as a yes?" Remy said, catching her as he fell back on his bum. Rogue pulled back and kissed him hard. They both finally pulled away for air, and she said breathily,

"Yes, thaht's a yes, Remy LeBeau..."


End file.
